witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Lieux dans The Witcher
Les principaux lieux dans le jeu sont les suivants: Kaer Morhen, le Faubourg, le Quartier du Temple, le Quartier des marchands, le bords du lac / Eaux Troubles, la Vieille Wyzima, le cimetière des marais, et le vieux château. Principaux types de lieux * Cercles des Eléments * Auberges et tavernes * Marchés * Site d'Energie Prologue Kaer Morhen * Court * Rez-de-chaussée ** Cuisine ** Salle de réception * Premier étage ** Salle de réception au premier ** Bibliothèque ** Armurerie ** Salon ouest * Chambre de Triss * Laboratoire Chapitre I Faubourg de Wyzima * Grotte sous les remparts * Crypte * cinq chapelles du feu éternel * Auberge * Moulin * Repaire de la Salamandre ** Grotte au sud des faubourg Village principale * Chapelle * maison du Révérend * maison de Vesna Domiciles privés (hors du village principale) * maison d'Abigail * maison d'Haren, dans le village des pêcheurs * maison d'Odo Autres domiciles * village agricole * village des pêcheurs Portes * Porte de Maribor, barrée * Porte des marchands, barrée * Porte du Meunier, barrée jusqu'à la fin du chapitre Chapitre II Quartier du Temple de Wyzima * maison d'Angus * Armorer of the Order * maison du détective * Cachot * Herbalist's house * maison hanteé, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street ** maison de Shani * Order outpost * Egouts ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair ** Crypt * Hôpital St Lebioda ** Altar of Melitele * maison de Talar * Cimitière de Wyzima ** Crypte du cimetière Quartier des non-humains * Dwarven blacksmith shop * Dwarven blacksmith's house, where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Kalkstein's place * Vivaldi's place Slums * Les cuisses brûlantes * Taverne de l'ours poilu * Ramsmeat's place * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "haunted" house where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Portes * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter, locked * Porte des marchands, not specifically identified and locked * North Gate, locked Digue Les Marais * Brickmakers' quarry (or clay pits) ** Vodyanoi altar * Brickmakers' village ** Vaska's hut * Druids' grove * Golem burial ground * Gramps' hut * the landing * Lumberjacks' glade * tour du Mage, locked until the very end of Act II * Scoia'tael encampment * Grotte des marais * Wyvern Island Chapitre III Quartier des marchands de Wyzima * Cimetière, new entrance available * Gamblers' den * Guardhouse * Herbalist's house * House of the Queen of the Night * John Natalis Square ** Triss' house * Marché ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Radovid's hideout * Au Nouveau Narakort * Pankiera house (Rozalind, the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Salamandra hideout in the restricted area * Town hall ** Town hall warehouse * Vivaldi and Sons bank * the Workshop Portes * Cemetery Gates * Gate to the Temple Quarter * Porte de Maribor, locked * Porte du Meunier, locked Quartier du Temple de Wyzima * toutes les mêmes endroits que Chapitre II * Cloister, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Nonhuman district, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Sewers new locations accessible within ** Elven ruins ** Salamandra hideout in the Sewers Swamp * all locations accessible in Chapitre II * Salamandra encampment Other * Salamandra base Chapitre IV Ile de l’Hirondelle Noire * Altar of Dagon Champs * Crypts dans les champs * Cercles des druides * the Hermit's hut ** Kurgans * Old farm * Raspberry patch (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Ruined mill Bords du lac * Grotte des elfes * Fisher King's hut * Lady of the Lake's Altar * Crypte au bords du lac Eaux Troubles Village * maison d'Adam * maison d'Alina * maison du boulanger * maison du forgeron * maison de Celina * maison de Tobias Environs * Ruined bridge * Taverne * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Chapitre V Château de Foltest Cimetière des marais * Cryptes anciennes * Ile au cimetière ** Crypte de la strige *** Tombeau de Saint Gregoire * Old Mine ** Ancient crypt beneath the Old Mine * Crypte de Corbeau * Refugees' caves ** Repaire d'Agnes de Glanville ** Grotte des druides Vieux château * Vieux château ** Catacombes Vieille Wyzima * Breach in the wall * Executioner's tower * Dark alley * Field hospital * Kalkstein's laboratory * Makeshift forge * Order command post * Scoia'tael hideout * Solitary tower Digue * Gate to Vielle Wyzima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilogue Quartier du Temple de Wyzima * Cloître de l'ordre * Safe house * Egouts ** Repaire du zeugl Plaines de Glace Pas exactement un lieu physique, plutôt une espace imaginaire (mais suffisement réel!) Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Royaumes du Nord ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor * Nilfgaard ** Metinna * Zerrikania Catégorie:Lieux de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act‎ pl:Miejsca w grze